ren nii-chan why?
by MikanAwesomeness
Summary: what happens when ren confesses to masato in front of his fangirls and masato doesn't belive him but secretly loves him to! ren x masa also some syo x natsuki and tokiya x otoya
1. Chapter 1

hello, today is a fanfic about one of my OTP's so im not going to speak err write for long okay so enjoy i this is a really short chapter yes these are going to be chapters i don't know how many but i'll try my best to do lot's of them during these last three weeks why these last three week's you ask because im going to have to survive without internet for two whole months okay that's partcially true but the deal is im going to mexico! anywho i explain further on some other day so for now enjoy!

* * *

ren nii-chan

"r-ren um can you tell us who you umm like?" said another of ren's fangirls "why of course my little lamb..." ren then looked at all of them but someone a certain blue-haired boy behind the crowd got his attention yup he saw correctly hijirikawa masato who looked like was on his way to his next class he then smirked with a devilish look yet hot as his fangirls would say look on his face "hijirikawa, could you come over here for a moment." masato being polite as he was simply walked over and said "what do you want jinguiji?" masato asked or simply deadpanded "oh it's just my little lambs asked me who liked" ren explained "well, what's that suppose to do with me?" masato asked "everything" the girls just watched asking them self could it be that ren likes "what do you mean everthing?" masato asked "everything because ..." he leaned closer to masto's face invading his personal space he then wrapped his arms around masato's waist pulled him into a quick kiss before masato even got to react ren then pulled away and said " i like- no love you" masato was shocked but then thiught probally one of ren's liitle scence so masto then became mad thinking ren lied when he really hadn't and said " jinguiji, don't lie you know i hate lies..." and with that he ran away with tears in his eyes he then thought 'idiot! he doesn't realize he's hurting me by saying he loves me when he doesn't and he's hurting me because... i love him ' masato continued to run unit he made sure he had a great distance form ren he then stoped at a water fountain droped to his knee's but something caught him of gaurd "what's wrong masa...?" masto then turned to face the person "s-syo what are you doing here?" "i was on my way to class when i saw you running over here with this sad expression, what's wrong ?" finished syo " n-nothing really." masato shuttered " me and otoya are your two bestest friends so you either tell me who won't tell anyone anything or tell otoya who will spill the beans for curry" syo said with a serious expression masto thought about for a momment unil he finally answered "fine, but promise you won't tell anyone?" "i promise, i cross my heart and hope to die , or no tell no lie swear or die under this sky you can only tell the truth , or this i pro-" syo was cut off "i-i understand you won't tell." masato said " what happens or is said here stays between us masato i promise you can trust me." syo said "i know " said masa "okay so here what happened, i was walking

(a/n: i really didnt feel like saying the whole thing again)

"oh, well im kinda in a similar situation." said syo "how so ?" asked masato " well like you i have a crush on my roomate/childhood friend and he is alway flirting with someone even if he doesn't mean it it still hurt me to see him flirt with people and that's not me." syo explained "i see, but anything other than that i told yuo everything so you need to tell me everything." said masa "other than that when he says he loves me like you with ren it hurts me because i know he doesn't." finished syo there was a moment of scilence until syo finally spoke once again " masa, how'bout you and i help each other i don't know how but in a way we can so how'bout it?"asked syo masa to then thought for a moment before he put on a smile and said " okay, but we can't tell anyone aslo how will we even get them to notice us?" "well we could always ask otoya and we can say it some of our friends asked and not have to say it was us." syo answered " sounds great also it would be more fun if we put on a show of mystery around them."masa then said " why would i be around them?" syo asked masa the was confused and said " what?" "you said 'put a syo of mystery around them' " syo explained " oh, no i said s-h-o-w show not s-y-o syo" explained masa " hahaha my bad aslo i like that idea." syo said " kay lets go find otoya " said masa

"so your telling me your friends want to be noticed by these guys they like so they want you to tell them how to, am i right?" otoya asked trying to verfiy "yeees" both masa and syo said in unision "oh okay! so here what you tell them both need to act like they are dating each other to get the others they like jelly!" otoya explained " and how exactly do you know this?" syo and masa asked "well you see, i umm i kinda doing that my self , im using tomo-chan to help me and i know you two were talking about your selfs and nac-chan and ren but don't worry i won't tell anyone!" otoya finished "okay we trust you otoya and me syo will try the plan " masa said "wish us luck cus we wish you and tomo luck"syo added "okay see you later !" otoya said

(out in the hallway to the class room which are now empty)

syo and masa knew that ren and natsuki would be here so they walk side by side just waiting for a chance to try the plan. then like three minutes later they heared natuki and ren approching "it's time masa" syo whispered "yea lets start " masa whispered back ren and natsuki were surprised at the scene before them syo in masato's arms while syo had his hands around masato's waist , masa and syo were very good actors they looked very convincing especially the surprised look on thier face " m-masa and i were j-just " syo said with a fake blush " uhh well you see we were just well" masa said with a fake blush too but anyone other than ren and natsuki would belive they weren't acting but ren and natsuki knew them better than they thought " oh so if you two little lambs are dating you wouldn't mind kissing, right?" ren asked or maybe even demanded "ano we would but umm i have a cold right masa ?" syo said then masa answered " yea and syo would feel bad if i were to get sick you know " "syo-chan , drop the act i well we can see right through you two " nastsuki said" Why are you doing this acting like you two are dating when your not ?'' ren asked but what they didn't expect was when both masa and syo faced each other and kissed it was kinda quick but convincing "we are dating and even if we weren't what's it to you two why we do stuff?" syo asked they didn't answer masa then asked " well are you gunna answer?'' "your right , but i mean we do care because we care about you two" ren said then syo looked at natsuki and saw sorrow in his eyes but once natsuki noticed syo was looking at him he blushed and looked away masato noticed this and whispered to syo " he really does love you talk to him in private and tell him what we were doing ." syo noded and said " nac-chan i need to tell you something in private, please" natsuki simply noded and followed syo ren then asked '' what did you tell him?" masato then said " the truth that natsuki loves him and that he should give him a chance but that if it didn't work out he would date me again." ren then secretly prayed it did work out for them so he could have masa " i see." ren said "masa what happened ?" masto then became confused and said " what do you mean?" "i mean we used to be the best of friends so why are we not anymore?'' ren explained/asked" you know why jinguiji" masa simply said " yea but other trhan that why do we fight?" ren asked masa didnt know but said " well we are different you know the complete opposite im quiet your loud im responsible your not i don't flirt with everything that moves you do i-" masa was then cut of " i get it! but even so they say opposites attract." ren responded "they mean that for people who are dating jinguiji." masa explained then ren answered " why say 'why' when you can say 'why not?' " masa then blushed because he understood what ren ment

* * *

mika-chan!~ here sorry its my first story and its very confusing but this is a chapter story so i will get better wish me luck and give me advice ja'ne!~


	2. Chapter 2 ren nii-chan why-big mistake

mina! it's me mika-chan i came to finish the second chapter im trying not to make you guys wait that long because when i read fanfic i don't like waiting either so here the second chapter !~ enjoy!~

* * *

"why say 'why?' when you can say 'why not' .''ren finished masato blushed because he knew what ren meant . "jinguji, i-" masato tried to speak but ren cut him off " hijirikawa, why don't you just admit it your in love with me." ren stated masato then answered "what in the world would make you say that!" ren looked at him and said "your just too cute for your own good hijirikawa." masato was very angry ren had ignored his answer and said " jinguji!" and left or more like ran he looked angry but he was also very depressed beacause he knew ren was playing with him and he really loved ren but ren would never love him back. jinguji went after masato thinking why do you always run away from me...and you don't realize your hurting me .

ren had ran for almost an hour now he thought 'man he seems so fragile yet i lost him' he continued to walk instead of running he then came to a stop, he heared voices then he realized it was masato...syo and ai aslo otoya and ranmaru , so he just hid behind the wall he tried listening to what they were saying and this is what he heared "well, what do we do now" said otoya "i don't know."answered syo, ranmaru then said " well we could...nevermind." ai then said "he wants to know what's wrong with you masato, do you not want to be friends with us anymore?" masato was surprised they had even noticed something was wrong so he said "no, nothings wrong and we've all been best friends since we umm well you know what i mean and we're a group all five of us so of course i still want to be friends and forever." syo then said " thanks masa we all agree on that, but like you said we are all friends so if somethings wrong you can count on us , right guys ?'' otoya then yelled "YEAH!'' then ranmaru and ai said " of course." in a more calmed yet kind touching way. "thanks. but ill tell you later when im ready to get it of my chest i just need time to think, okay?" masa said " yeah" the guys said

"so somethings up with with masa, huh" ren said he then countinued to walk for like one more hour just thinking then he heared " ano r-ren c-can i-i-i t-talk to y-you for a s-second ?" one of his fangirls said " um, why of course my lady." so they walked to a fountain , he then noticed masato walking by but what he didn't is that his fangirl kissed him and he was just shocked and being well ren he couln't back away or that girl would ruin him by saying he was afraid of bieng kissed he just watched as masato turned around but he didn't miss that look of sadness and sorrow on his face , only one thing went through his mind ' this was a big mistake' once the girl pulled away she was blushing but ren didn't say a word and went masato's direction the girl just stood there in shock thinking ' d-did i do something wrong?' ren looked for masato every where but the blue head was no where to be found he kept thinking ' masa this was a mistake you shouldn't have seen that I shouldn't have done that I should have pulled back I did nothing to stop her it was all me and I NEED YOU!"

masato was running he didn't know where but anywhere any place was better than where ren was masato had tears in his eyes he didn't go to anyone for comfort because he couldn't let anyone see him like this not a 'hijirikawa' , it then started raining but at least it covered his tears but you could still see the red in his eyes that let you know he had been crying while the rain worsen he thought 'rain! are you serious, can't my day get any worse!' he fell to his knee's and sat there after a while he pulled his knees up to his chest and he cryed he thought ' why? why did i fall in love with you , why ren nii-chan? just why'

ren then went outside "it's raining...masato where are you?" he decided to walk outside to see if he was around he then heared a familiar voice humming to this song (knocking on the mind) (a/n: this story takes place in master course) he went to check where the melody was coming from only to find the blunett 'masa' he thought he walked only to be noticed by the blunett who then got up and tried to run away but luckily ren was fast enough to stop him he turned him so that he faced him ren then noticed he had been crying and said ''why were you crying?" only to hear no response he then asked another question "why are you avoiding me , first you and syo try to trick me and shinomiya that you two were dating then you run away from me and don't let me explain anything!" ren was panting from kinda shouting and saying it without breathing for a while masato then said " what do you care why i do stuff ! why don't you leave me alone and stop saying you love me when we both know you don't!" ren stood silent before saying " i do love you...your the only one for me the one i care for..." masato then said/yelled "then why would you kiss that girl!" ren stood quiet before he said " i don't know...but i do know it was a mistake , she kissed me ..." masato still crying said " didn't you realize you have been hurting me, i love you but you wouldn't even notice when i did try to show it to you!" "masato i do love you..." ren said "and i will sing a song just to prove it..." he then began to sing atobe keigo's character song from prince of tennis (a/n: i know chessy but whateve's) " masato then looked at him and smiled ren then walked colser to him and hugged him he then accendently felt his forehead which wad burning hot and then masato sneezed and coughed ren then asked " are you okay?" ren took a step back to let him answer but just as masato was about to answer he fainted ,ren just in time caught him and carried him bridal style ren walked in the building only to be stared at by many people who were whispering things like this 'what happened to hijirikawa-san' 'what is ren doing' 'kawaii i knew they were still best friends and not enemies' while some people like guys thought ' what do you think happened?' ren heared every single word they said but continued to walk until he reached their dorm ren then set masato on his bed and covered him with err covers , ren then looked masato and thought ' hijirikawa you have know idea how peaceful you look...and cute.' ren the moved locks of blue hair away from masato's face he watched masato for hours but seemed like seconds to him because he could get enough of him a few minutes later masato woke up feeling umm...err sick...yea feeling sick, he then got up a little and was then startled by someones voice " DO YOU FEEL BETTER?!...um i mean are you okay?" masato the sat up once again ( when he was starteled he kinda lost his balance and fell back in his bed) and said "y-yeah umm what happened?" ren then said "oh nothing really you fainted i took you here you were out for a few hours and missed most of your classes-" ren was then cut off "WHAT THE FU-I MEAN WHAT! MOST OF MY GLASSES I MEAN CLASSES! I NEED TO GO NOW!" masato was half way out the door when ren stopped him by grabbing his hand pulling him in and shutting door ren then said " relax and let me finish i excused you from all your classes and if you ask what are you doing here simple it not much of a surprised but hyuga-sensai saw me walking back to the dorm and i almost got into trouble but luckliy i used you as an excuse and said i was taking care of you which in a way isnt a lie because i was the one who brought you here and was watching over your cute self." ren finished " wow..." was all masato said "yeah..." ren replied "so...you carried me here and watched over me." masato said not really asking but reassuring " no i carried and watched over 'YOUR CUTE SELF' " ren corrected "cute...ren nii-chan why?" masato said ren then smiled at how his name was said like back then ren then said "why what?" "why did i fall in love with ...you?" masato said blushing deep and looked away ren then grabbed masa's hand wrapped his arms aroound his waist and pulled him into a kiss while thinking 'maybe this wasn't a mistake after all' and masa still thinking ' ren nii-chan why?' ren then pulled away and said "i love you too." masato then knew ren actually ment that.

* * *

mika-chan! here this the second chapter there is going to be one more chapter to this story chapter 3 put after that it ends but there will be more storiess about utapri!~ and a sequel to this story and thats a promise im still trying to get better at writting i am new to this so be nice and give me advice also you can request an utapri story with any of the pairings . ja'ne!~ (also im might not up date during summer for well travling reasons but any chance i get i will try to write okay now ja!~)


End file.
